


Step one - biceps

by icylook



Series: M-21 sleeping on Frankenstein [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: “I want to sleep on your biceps.”At first, Frankenstein was sure he misheard.





	Step one - biceps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My RaiM-21 fanart: sweet, fluff, angsty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492481) by galaxysilver. 



> First part of the series of tumblr drabbles with Frankenstein and M-21; works were inspired by galaxysilver's amazing artwork.

 

“ _I want to sleep on your biceps.”_

At first, Frankenstein was sure he _misheard._

It wasn't hard to, as M's words were quiet and slightly slurred, but Frankenstein's brain registered them right away, _correctly,_ even if anyone else would have a bit of a problem with deciphering them.

Frankenstein wasn't a genius for no reason, any drunken ramblings were no problem. He lived with a Master and learnt to translate his wishes from the way his hair strands fluttered at the breeze coming from a window he so often stood by. He deduced his Master's will from slight changes in his posture, form blinks of his blood red eyes, from microexpressions crossing his noble face - drunks and their incoherence were _nothing_ compared to that.

Frankenstein felt self-confident in reading other people's body language and right now, M, usually so guarded and in control, was like an open book to him. _No_ , Frankenstein thought, he was like a stack of papers - disorganised and flying in the wind, so close to lying on the floor in a messy heap, waiting for someone to pick them, _him_ , up, and fold them together in order.

M was very close, much into Frankenstein's personal space, invading it with determination of a man going after what he wanted at the moment. So, Frankenstein's understood M's words right away and some part of him stirred in delight at the prospect, but it was his place to try and talk M down.

M was drunk, his flushed face and slightly glazed grey eyes boring stubbornly into his, and Frankenstein _approved_ of such lovely sight in other circumstances. The smell of alcohol, which mingled with the scents of M's subtle aftershave, was the main factor to say “ _No”_ , to whatever M's drunk mind came up with.

“M-21 you're drunk.”

At the moment, Frankenstein had to be the better person.

The responsible one.

After hearing his words, registering them properly, M's brows pinched together in irritation.

It was obvious M didn't like the answer.

“ _I_ ”, M stepped even closer, “ _ **want**_ _ **to**_ ”, M's finger poked at Frankenstein's chest  as he stressed the words, “ _sleep on your biceps._ ”

Frankenstein was met with a full force of M's glare, the other man's hand on his chest, fingers splayed in a search of a purchase, as M swayed on the spot. He looked at him with resolve, his silky grey hair obscuring part of his face, mouth pulled in an annoyed pout.

Frankenstein was caught between fond amusement and a selfish desire to bring the body brushing with his closer. M was radiating so much heat and wearing too many clothes and Frankenstein _wa-_

“M-21 you _are_ drunk.” Frankenstein spoke slowly and brought both of his hands to M's forearms, his hold light, bracing himself to push him away, if it would be needed. He felt M's muscles tensing at being denied once again and M's mouth already opened to voice his displeasure at the topic. “But yeah," Frankenstein said louder, “you can do it later.” M's eyes widened a bit in thrilled surprise.

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Frankenstein was momentarily distracted by a glimpse of M's tongue, when the man lazily wetted his lips.

“Good.” M smirked, _smirked_ at Frankenstein and stepped away from his light embrace, in a move far too smooth for a drunk man. “I'll hold you to that.” His grey eyes glinted mischievously, like he won something and he was gone faster than the wind, leaving baffled Frankenstein standing alone in the corridor.

_Was he just played by M?_

He stared after the man in an astonishment. That would mean, M's a better actor, than Frankenstein ever thought him being capable.

The thought brought an impish smile to his face.

_Well, we'll see where this will bring us._

 


End file.
